pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars 3 Die-Cast Line
In May 2017, Mattel began releasing 1:55 scale die-cast models of characters from the Disney/Pixar film Cars 3. Series 1 Singles * APB (image) * Bobby Swift (image) * Brick Yardley (image) * Broadside (image) * Bubba Wheelhouse (image) * Buck Bearingly (image) * Chip Gearings (image) * Cal Weathers (image) * Cars 3 Lightning McQueen (image) * Chase Racelott (image) * Chick Hicks with Headset (image) * Cigalert (image) * Cruz Ramirez (image) * Cruz Ramirez as Crazy 8 Frances Beltline (Super Chase) (image) * Cruz Ramirez as Frances Beltline (image) * Danny Swervez (image) * Darren Leadfoot (image) * Dinoco Cruz Ramirez (image) * Dirt Track Fabulous Hudson Hornet (image) * Dud Throttleman (image) * Ed Truncan (image) * Ernie Gearson (image) * Fabulous Lightning McQueen (image) * Fillmore (image) * Fishtail (image) * Flo (image) * Herb Curbler (image) * H.J. Hollis (image) * Jack DePost (image) * Jackson Storm (image) * Jimbo (image) * Junior Moon (image) * Kris Revstopski (image) * Lightning McQueen as Chester Whipplefilter (image) * Lizzie (image) * Louise Nash (image) * Luigi & Guido (image) * Maddy McGear (image) * Mater (image) * Murray Clutchburn (image) * Natalie Certain (image) * Parker Brakeston (image) * Pat Traxson (image) * Patty (image) * Phil Tankson (image) * Pileup (image) * Ponchy Wipeout (image) * Pushover (image) * Ralph Carlow (image) * Reb Meeker (image) * River Scott (image) * Roscoe (image) * Rex Revler (image) * Rust-eze Cruz Ramirez (image) * Rust-eze Lightning McQueen (image) * Rust-eze Racing Center Lightning McQueen (Target only) (image) * Ryan "Inside" Laney (image) * Sally (image) * Sarge (image) * Smokey (image) * Sterling (image) * Taco (image) * Terry Kargas (image) * Tex Dinoco (image) * Tim Treadless (image) * Todd (Walgreens only) * Tommy Highbanks (image) "Deluxe" * Arvy (image) * Cars 3 Mack (image) * Dr. Damage (image) * Jocko Flocko Mack * The Lightyear Blimp (image) * Miss Fritter (image) * Morgan Martins (Super Chase) (image) * Mr. Drippy (image) * Red (image) * Stu Scattershields * Tiny Lugsworth (image) "Double Packs" * Blindspot; Pushover (image) * Bobby Swift; Cal Weathers (image) * Cars 3 Lightning McQueen; Fabulous Lightning McQueen (image) * Cars 3 Lightning McQueen; Sally (image) * Chick Hicks with Headset; Natalie Certain (image) * Dusty Rust-eze; Rusty Rust-eze (image) * Heyday Smokey; Dirt Track Fabulous Hudson Hornet (image) * High Impact; Jimbo (image) * Hit; Run (image) * Jackson Storm; Danny Swervez (image) * Lightning McQueen as Chester Whipplefilter; Luigi & Guido With Cloth (image) * Minny; Van (image) * Sterling; Cruz Ramirez (image) * Strip Weathers AKA "The King"; Cars 3 Jeff Gorvette (image) * Tailgate; Cigalert (image) Haulers *Bobby Swift's Hauler (image) *Cal Weathers' Hauler (image) *Cars 3 Mack Hauler (image) *Jocko Flocko Mack Hauler (image) *Wally Hauler (image) Series 2 Mattel began releasing this series in 2018, consisting of cars from the entire Cars trilogy. The vehicles are released on cards based on various themes. Singles "Birthday" Theme *Fillmore *Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Sarge *Yellow Ramone (Cars) "The Cotter Pin" Theme *Smokey *Tex Dinoco "Dinoco 400" Theme * Greg Candyman (Cars) * Lee Revkins (Cars) * Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Mario Andretti (Cars) * Race Tow Truck Tom (Cars) * T.G. Castlenut (Cars) "Fireball Beach Racers" Theme *Chase Racelott *Danny Swervez *Dinoco Cruz Ramirez *Jackson Storm *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Michael Roter *Paul Conrev *Ryan "Inside" Laney *Sheldon Shifter "Florida 500" Theme * Cars 3 Lightning McQueen * Dinoco Cruz Ramirez * Fabulous Lightning McQueen * Florida Ramone (First release of this vehicle) (image) * Jackson Storm * Maddy McGear * Rust-eze Cruz Ramirez "Next-Gen Piston Cup Racers" Theme *Chris Roamin' (First release of this vehicle) * Conrad Camber (First release of this vehicle) (image) * Rich Mixon (First release of this vehicle) (image) * Sheldon Shifter (First release of this vehicle) (image) "Piston Cup Racers" Theme * Bobby Swift * Buck Bearingly * Carl Clutchen (First release of this vehicle) * Dino Draftsky (First release of this vehicle) (image) * Markus Krankzler (First release of this vehicle) (image) * Rev Roadages (First release of this vehicle) (image) "Radiator Springs" Theme * Fillmore * Lizzie * Luigi & Guido * Marilyn (Cars) * Mater * Sally (new expression) (image) * Sheriff "RSN" Theme *Chick Hicks with Headset "Rust-eze Racing Center" Theme *Krzysztof (First release of this vehicle) * Rust-eze Racing Center Lightning McQueen * Shriram (First release of this vehicle) * Sterling * Sudeep (First release of this vehicle) * Tom W. (First release of this vehicle) (image) "Scavenger Hunt" Theme *Cal Weathers (Rubber Tires) *Chick Hicks (Rubber Tires) *Jackson Storm (Rubber Tires) * Metallic Bobby Swift * Metallic Cars 3 Lightning McQueen * Metallic Cruz Ramirez * Metallic Dino Draftsky * Metallic Marilyn (Cars) * Metallic Mario Andretti (Cars) * Rust-eze Cruz Ramirez (Rubber Tires) "Thomasville Racing Legends" Theme *Cal Weathers *Fabulous Lightning McQueen *Herb Curbler *Jackson Storm *Ponchy Wipeout *Reb Meeker "Thunder Hollow" Theme * Blind Spot (First release of this car as a single) * Cruz Ramirez as Frances Beltline * High Impact (First release of this car as a single) * Tailgate (First release of this car as a single) "WGP" Theme *Adam Parke (Cars 2) (First release of this vehicle) * Carla Veloso (Cars 2) * Cruz Besouro (Cars 2) * Francesco Bernoulli (Cars 2) * Giuseppe Moterosi (Cars 2) * Honk Cho (Cars 2) (First release of this vehicle) (image) * Lewis Hamilton (Cars 2) * Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels (Cars 2) * Nigel Gearsley (Cars 2) * Petro Cartalina (Cars 2) * Rip Clutchgoneski (Cars 2) * Shu Todoroki (Cars 2) "Deluxe" "Dinoco 400" Theme *CB (Cars) *Dan Haulin' (Cars) (First release of this vehicle) * Van Scanlane (Cars) (First release of this vehicle) (image) "Radiator Springs" Theme * Charlie Cargo (Cars) * Frank (Cars) * Frank Pinkerton (Cars) * Murphy (Cars) * Red * Sarge with Cannon (Cars) (First release of this vehicle) (image) "RSN" Theme *The Lightyear Blimp "Rust-eze Racing Center" Theme * Cars 3 Mack "Scavenger Hunt" Theme *Sgt. Highgear (Cars 2) (Super Chase) (First release of this vehicle) "Thunder Hollow" Theme *Arvy *Dr. Damage * Miss Fritter * Roscoe "Movie Moments" "Dinoco 400" Theme * Dexter Hoover with Green Flag; Charlie Checker (Cars) * Dinoco Pitty; Roger Wheeler (Cars) * Strip Weathers aka The King; Chick Hicks (Cars) "Florida 500" Theme * Kris Revstopski; Pat Traxson "Next-Gen Piston Cup Racers" Theme *Eric Braker; Spikey Fillups (First release of these vehicles) "Piston Cup Racers" Theme * Brick Yardley; Cal Weathers (image) "Radiator Springs" Theme *Ramone; Flo (Cars) "Rust-eze Racing Center" Theme *Dusty Rust-eze; Rusty Rust-eze * Gabriel; Aiden (First release of these vehicles) (image) "Thunder Hollow" Theme *Tailgate; Pushover "WGP" Theme * Raoul ÇaRoule; Jeff Gorvette (Cars 2) * Turbo Bullock; John Lassetire (Cars 2) Haulers * Cars 3 Mack Hauler * Steve Carski (First release of this vehicle) * Wally Hauler Pit Row Launchers * Brian Spark * Brick Yardley * Cars 3 Lightning McQueen * Floyd Mulvihill * Speedy Comet Other SDCC 2017 Exclusive The Making Of Cars 3 Lightning McQueen This release is a 3-pack of Lightning McQueen showing three different stages of the making of the character's official die-cast. The first car shows the raw metal and plastic foundation of McQueen, the second car shows added window deco and wheel rims, and the third car is a completed metallic finish of the Rust-eze Lightning McQueen die-cast. The black collector's box also features outside and inside graphics, hand sketches, and line art of Lightning McQueen from early development to final vehicle rendering. It was available for purchase exclusively at San Diego Comic-Con 2017. Trivia * Each veteran racer that has the same model as Cal Weathers is released with the same name as the racer from the first film that carries the same sponsor, unless, of course, there is no racer in the first film carrying said sponsor. This strongly implies that they are the same characters, even though their models are different. * Series 1 of the Cars 3 Die-Cast Line marks the first time that Mattel didn't include character poses on the packaging. It's likely that Pixar might not have finalized the poses for minor characters in the film at the time, hence the packaging with just the Cars 3 logo. This was reinstated for the packaging for Series 2 of the Die-Cast Line. Category:Cars 3 Merchandise